


Tied down

by RewindTheExit



Series: A big Bear of a man [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson
Series: A big Bear of a man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876984
Kudos: 2





	Tied down

One week after their successful robbery, Bill is outside hunting. But he never came back. It's now five hours that Bill is gone. Somethings wrong. Arthur ride out to search got Bill. He found him in a bounty hunter camp. Tied down to a post. Hands tied down behind his head against the post, and he sit on his knees wich are wide open before the post. Shit. This sight is really hot. Arthur can feel his dick twitching inside his tight pants. It's only four bounty hunters. He hides and shot two at the same time. And then the other two. Bill flinch. It was so fast, that the bounty hunters couldn't even react. Arthur holster his guns, and walk over to Bill.

,,Thank you Arthur! Pleas cut me free." Bill whispers.

But then he notice Arthur's hard on. Bills cock twitch in interest. Arthur kneel down, and open three buttons from Bill's red and black checkered flannel shirt. He let his hand wander over Bill's wide hairy chest, and over his hardening nippels.

,,AHHHH." Bill moans.

His cock stands now on full attention in his ranching pants. He lean over to kiss Bill softly. Bill immideatly kiss back. He still wonders what Arthur wants from him. Sure he's glad cause he get some love, and that from the person he secretly love. But Arthur don't love him back. At least that's what Bill think. Then Arthur's hand opens Bill's pants, and free his thick cock. He pump him slowly closer to the edge. Bill is a moaning mess. It just feels so good. Bill puts his head back. He let out a deep grunt. After a while, Bill cums hard into Arthur's hand. Arthur lick his hand clean. Then he tuck Bill's cock away, and close his pants. Then he finally cut him free. Bill stand up, and stretch his whole body.

,,Thanks Arthur." Bill smiles.

Then he close his shirt again. After that his right hand wanders down to Arthur's crotch and grab his dick harsh. But not to harsh of course.

,,Ngh that's it big boy." Arthur mumbles.

Bill is confused, but he likes that nickname. Arthur's eyes wide in shock.

,,I-I-I'm so sorry I didn't..."

,,It's alright. I like it." Bill interrupt him.

Then he start to pump his cock a bit harder. Arthur let out a loud moan. He don't care if anybody hear them. It dosen't take long for him too, before he came hard on Bill's hand. Bill also lick his habs clean, before he put Arthur away, and pull his pants back up. Arthur close his pants and gunbelt. Then he bent over, and softly kiss Bill. Bill immideatly kiss back. 

,,Thanks Bill."

,,No worries." Bill smiles. 

Arthur seems to think for a while. Then he locks eyes with Bill again. 

,,I love you Bill. And I would like to be together with you." Arthur whispers. 

Bill locks at him in shock. He can't believe it! Arthur loves him too! But he's a little bit to long speechless. Because Arthur looks sadl to the ground. 

,,Arthur, I love you too. And I would like to be together with you too." Bill answers. 

Arthur looks up confused. 

,,You do?" 

,,Yes. If you want a bastard like me." Bill sigh.

,,Your not a bastard Bill. Your mean sometimes, special when you drink alcohol. But not a bastard. You have a hard live. It's Alright." Arthur say. 

Then he bent over, and kiss Bill again softly. 

,,Thank you Arthur. For everything."

,,No worries. We should get back big boy." Arthur smiles. 

,,We should." 

But before the get back, they hunted two huge bucks. Pearson starting to prepare the stew as soon as both give the bucks to him. Both are walking to the campfire, as they suddenly hear Dutch's deep voice. 

,,What happend Bill?" He yells. 

Both man turn arround. Dutch looks angry. As if bill had made something wrong. 

,,Nothin'. I was out hunting and suddenly some Bounty hunters catched me. That's all." Bill explain. 

But Dutch don't belive him fully. 

,,It's the truth. I found him in their camp tied to a post." Arthur say. 

Dutch sigh. 

,,Okay. Be careful next time." 

,,I will." Bill mumbles. 

Then the two man walk to the campfire and sit down. They talk with the others about all kinds of things.


End file.
